


Forest Songs

by RoseTheKitty



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: She had dreams of a forest she had never been to, of songs she had never heard. It feels like home.Writing prompt from http://barthosprompts.tumblr.com





	Forest Songs

**She had dreams of a forest she had never been to, of songs she had never heard. It feels like home.**

 

Rose never tried too hard to follow them, the harder she tried to grasp at them the farther they slid out of her reach. Asra has told her not to push her memories too far, a hint of fear flashing in his eyes as he held her close.  She promised him she wouldn’t, even as she continued to grasp at her lost memories. She couldn’t help it, the urge to know who she was (who she’d been) was immeasurable.

 

_ A soft male voice singing her to sleep, telling a tale of two lost siblings finding each other through the end of time.  Her eyes stay closed no matter how hard she tries to force them open. All she could hear was the soft singing, and the purring of a cat in their lap.  _

 

They must suspect something. Asra knows her far too well to think she’d give up just like that. Not when the truth is so close. Even Julian notices her acting oddly. She can’t help it, it’s so frustrating. The two of them are her home now, she knows that in her heart; and yet she wants so badly to discover what home she once had. 

 

_ A dark forest, lit by endless fireflies. A small Sphynx kitten leaps at the glowing bugs, determined to catch them with paws far too large for his body. She hears soft giggles come from her lungs, although all she feels is confusion. As she scoops up the kitten, she sees her hands are tiny, child-like. Is she remembering something from a childhood long forgotten? _

 

She holds her newfound memories deep inside her, a part of her fears that if she speaks of them they’ll slip through her fingertips once more. Still, she’s always careful and if she feels a headache prick at her skull she’ll allow the memory to slip away, even if it makes her want to tear her hair out in frustration.

 

Until one day they’re walking through the market, the three of them together, and she hears a child humming a small tune as they pass. It makes her freeze, and although she doesn’t know why, she feels a cold chill creep up her spine and freeze her in place. They both notice of course, fear covering their eyes as Asra carefully leads her back to the shop, hands coated in a soft blue magic.

 

But she pushes his hands aside, tears pricking at her eyes. “ It sounded like home .” Is all she can mutter before bursting into tears, burying her face in Julian’s chest. Once Asra realized the memory didn’t hurt her he joins the hug, all of them reveling in the joy and sadness of a memory safely back with her. 


End file.
